


Do I have a mother?

by Carmenpony



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina always wondered why all of her friends had two parents and she only had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I have a mother?

"Daddy?" Lucina called out hesitantly. 

Wearily Chrom opened his eyes and sat up from the tree he was resting against. 

"Lucina, dear what is it?" He asked.

She hesitated "do I have a mommy?" 

He flinched "what brought this up?"

"It's just that all of my friends have a mommy so why don't I?"

He took a deep breath "your mother is missing" he said slowly.

"Missing? Did she leave?"

He shook his head "not by choice."

"Then why did she leave us?"

A tear ran down Chrom's cheek "to give you, and all of her loved ones a better life."

Lucina shook her head crying a little "that's wrong I'd be happier if she was here."

Chrom pulled his daughter into his chest and stood up, taking her with him.

"We all would be" he said softly into her hair "but she might come back, do you think you can help me with that?"

She nodded eagerly. Chrom chuckled and rubbed Lucina's hair. 

"Then I need you to believe that she'll come back and know that you lover her with all your heart. Do you think you can do that for her?"

She smiled "I will."

He ruffled her hair again and put her down "good girl, now go run along and play."

About a month later Chrom came back with the biggest grin on his face. The moment he appeared in the entry hall Lucina hugged his leg. She heard a gasp behind him and looked. Standing in the doorway was a woman with a dark purple robe, cream shirt and pants, blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail with two braids wrapping around her head and brown eyes full of tears.

"Lucina" she said her voice barely a whisper.

Her voice, Lucina didn't know how or why but she knew that voice. Memories of that voice singing a lullaby entered her mind, and somehow she knew who this woman was.

"Mommy!" She shrieked running towards her. 

The moment Lucina reached her she was scooped up, felling a comfort that she hadn't known she missed. 

"You're back"she sobbed softly into her neck "you're back"

Chrom wrapped his arms around his wife sandwiching Lucina between them.  
"I'm back" she agreed softly "and I'll never leave again."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok deep breath. This is my first time posting something so constrictive criticism is welcome. If you guys like this I have more ideas for one shots. Thanks for reading!


End file.
